


Burned Bridges

by Stayaghase16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stayaghase16/pseuds/Stayaghase16
Summary: It's Hogwarts 8th year and people have returned for their last year there to finish their studies before going off into the real world and their new jobs\apprenticeships. Draco's getting jinxed and hexed daily while Harry's getting harassed after the recent breakup with Ginny, so they struck a deal. Chaos, love, drama and so much more ensues.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. New Beginnings

"Mate, relax."

"What do you _mean_ relax, Harry?! We're rooming with Slytherins!"

"Said Slytherins have ears, Weasley."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Make me, Potter."

"You wish."

"Do I now?" Malfoy asked with a raised eyebrow and teasing smirk on his lips as Harry glared at him.

"Boys, enough!" Headmistress McGonagall cut in before the argument could escalate. "Mr. Weasley, you and Mr. Potter will be sharing a room in your year's dormitories with Missers Malfoy and Zabini for this school year in the name of House Unity. I can only expect you all four try and mend burned bridges between friendships and Houses and therefore set a proper example for the younger years. Now if you would return to your rooms, it's very well into the night and you have classes tomorrow morning." She looked at them with a careful eye. "Goodnight, boys." She said finally and returned her gaze on the pieces of parchment in front of her on her desk.

"Have a good night, Headmistress." Zabini gave her a polite smile. He took Malfoy by the shoulders and pivoted him outside as the blonde sneered, an action Zabini promptly ignored. They were followed by Harry and Ron, the latter of which had his arms crossed over his chest and was scowling at the floor as though it had personally offended him.

As they walked, the silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Harry let out a long sigh and looked between Ron and the two Slytherins. "We should probably trying working things out, I'm rather done fighting anyone for the rest of my life." He shrugged.

"Potter's right. We could make this entire situation much easier if only we act civil with one another." Zabini said and got two glares in return. "Draco stop acting like a petulant 12 year old." He sighed.

"Fine. Potter may not be so daft after all." Malfoy said finally. He ignored the barking laughter coming from one Ronald Weasley and the raised questions eyebrows from Harry, and instead turned his head to the portrait door of the 8th year dorms. It was a painting of an old grizzly man with a permanent scowl on his face. "Peaches." Said Malfoy and went inside the narrow hallway, closely followed by the other three boys. He left the common room without so much of a second glance and went to their shared room. 

Hermione tilted her head to one side in question at the amused looking Ron. It was a far cry from how he had stormed out of the common room not 20 minutes before. She placed her book on her lap and then waited till he had taken the seat beside her, flinging an arm around her shoulders haphazardly. "What are you so excited by?'

"Malfoy! He- he!!" Ron cleared his throat and put his best Malfoy face on. "'Potter may not be so draft after all,' and oh Merlin 'Mione!" He began giggling again and Hermione's lips quirked up despite herself, starting to giggle too.

"It wasn't really that funny." Harry said even though he was chuckling as well.

Hermione only smiled and stood from her place on the burgandy leather sofa. "Good night Ron, Harry." She kissed her boyfriend's cheek and hugged both before she took the stairs up to her dorm.

"You reckon Malfoy's asleep yet?" Ron asked Harry after Hermione had left.

"He takes ages in the bathroom, he'll be out well after you've gone to sleep." Zabini answered and Nott nodded in agreement, a faintly amused expression on his face, from his place on the floor where he was playing some card game with Parkinson and Zabini.

"What? I need to use the bathroom too!" Ron said in protest, shooting up from the sofa and going up the stairs two at a time.

Harry chuckled at his best mate's antics and looked over at the Slytherin trio. He remembered McGonagall's words about mending bridges or whatever and sighed internally. "Can I play with you guys? I'm not ready for sleep quite yet." 

Nott and Parkinson looked at him with the same puzzled expression but Zabini knew better and shrugged. "Sure, we'll go together against these two." He said and started gathering the cards, ending their previous round half way through. 

Parkinson let out a loud gasp, hand going to her chest in hurt. "Blaise! How dare you?! Theo is rubbish at this!"

"Hey!"

"Sweetie you are." 

"If it's any comfort, I'll probably be rubbish too."

"Sure, Potter." Nott chuckled and scooted over so Harry could sit between the couple and across from Zabini. 

\---

A few rounds, some tentative conversation and mild jabs later, all four of them were at the stage of yawning more than playing. 

"Alright I'm beat, night babe." Parkinson kissed Nott soundly on the lips and got to her feet. "Potter, cheater." She eyed Harry and Zabini respectively and then turned to leave as the latter laughed. 

"I'm going to bed too. Night Blaise. You too, Potter." Nott nodded at them both and went up the stairs too. 

Potter leaned back on his hands and looked at Zabini. "Go to bed, I'll gather up everything else." He smiled at him and Zabini, who didn't need to be told twice, was instantly getting up from the floor. 

"Night, Potter."

"Night, Zabini."

They nodded at each other and Zabini went to their shared room to sleep as Harry collected the cards from the floor and put them away on a self, heading quietly back to their dorms. 

~•~•~•~

The following morning at the Great Hall, the Golden Trio were sat at the Griffindor table. Ron eating his breakfast eagerly whike chatting up with Seamus, Hermione was chatting enthusiasticly with Ginny about who knows what and Harry was absent mindedly picking at his food. The last glanced up from his plate and looked across the hall at the Slytherin table, almost immediately meeting eyes with Malfoy by doing so. They stared at each other with what they both hoped were evil glares but in all honesty, whatever energy either of them had for their childhood rivalry died alongside Voldemort.

Harry noted the slightly uneasy expression on Malfoy's face and felt quite bothered by it and thought he should do something about it. He raised an eyebrow at Malfoy, watching him copy the movement without much thought and then made a silly face at the blonde, trying to mock him. Malfoy was not impressed and instead did a silly face right back to mock Harry in return. It went on for a little while until Harry was shaking so badly with concealed laughter so badly that he fell backwards off the bench. Hermione was instantly at his side, helping him up while Ron and Ginny laughed at him. It only took one glance to notice the fleeting smile on Malfoy's face before it disappeared again and they were both pulled into conversations on their respective tables.

Soon, mail arrived and Potter visibly groaned as he took in the half dozen letters which had landed on his hands. The names were all girls, only one from a boy, and through skimming them only, he realized they were all love letters. Him having a girlfriend certainly didn't stop them from doing as they pleased but a couple _Incendio_ s later from Ginny and a kiss on the cheek, he was less put upon by them. He turned his gaze across the hall only to see Malfoy waving his wand over his own mail with a frown on his lips.

\---

"'Mioneeeee?~~"

"No."

"Please baby?"

"I said no, Ron. Now continue to stir and do some work yourself." Granger sighed and returned her attention to one of the Patil twins she was working with.

Weasley groaned and Potter patted his back. They were supposed to be brewing an poison, but seeing as Potter was useless and Weasley was.... Well, a Weasley, they were probably making mud if anything.

Draco couldn't try to help had he wanted to, he was a little busy trying to prevent Blaise from blowing tjem up.

"Blaise no!" Draco yelled but it was as if his words were the triggers and their potion went off like a bomb and blew them up. Laughs were heard before another explosion was heard and Draco already knew where it had come from before he saw Weasley's ginger hair turning black and Potter's hair looking even messier than usual. 

Slughorn sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked between the four boys. "Clean up your stations and go to Madam Pomfrey." He ordered and they did as told.

\---

"..."

"..."

"..."

"It's all your fault, Malfoy!"

"MY fault?! I think the explosion struck your head harder than it should've, Weasley."

"Technically, it IS your fault. We only added the wrong ingredient because of your explosion." Potter said in a calmer voice.

The tone of voice threw Draco off a bit. But only a bit. "Your Poison was looking more like sludge. If anything, it's a good thing it was ruined." He shot back and continued to stare down at his robes in dismay. They were ruined. 

"And how would you know what it looked like?" Asked Potter. The beginnings of a taunting smirk were there but his tone and his eyes weren't there for it. 

Before Draco could even begin forming an answer, Blaise popped in. "Yes, Draco, how would you know about that?" He smirked and siddled up beside Potter where they shared a glance.

Draco flushed and looked away, squirming a little under their gazes. "Since when are you two _friends_?" Weasley asked Potter in horror."

"We played a card game, chill." Was all Potter said since they'd officially reached the Hospital Wing. Draco sagged with relief as no one was staring at him anymore and took a seat at one of the beds, awaiting his turn in getting probed at by Pomfrey.

\---

At dinner, Harry sent a glance over at the Slytherin table and was surprised not to see Malfoy staring back at him. In fact, he was nowhere to be seen and that was quite unnerving. He tried to shake it off but it was so unnatural not having him staring back at him for what was probably the first time since first year.

"Harry what's wrong?" Great. Ginny noticed.

"Nothing, I'm alright." He gave her a right smile that _felt_ unconvincing.

"You're a shit liar. What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, Gin."

"Don't lie to me, there's clearly something bothering you."

"I said I'm fine!" He scowled and pushed his plate away.

"Oh don't give me that."

"Give you what, Gin?! I said I'm fine, just let it go!"

"How can I let it go when you're like this?! You never tell me anything anymore!"

"Have you ever sat back to think that maybe there isn't anything TO tell you?!"

The Griffindor table was slowly going quiet and the other tables were following their cue to watch the couple fight.

"You're nothing like the Harry I fell in love with anymore."

"Then why are you still with me?" Not waiting for a response, he pressed on. "Exactly. Fuck off with all that Ginny. I changed. And if you can't deal with that, so be it." Snapped Harry, taking his bag and swiftly leaving the Great Hall. He could hear his feet tapping on the cobblestone floor as he made his way to the 8th year dormitories and slammed the door to his room shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm Nia and this is my first ever Drarry fic so I hope you enjoy. Comments are much appreciated and I hope you stick around for the next upload! I have no idea what an uploading schedule is so I don't have one lmao sorry peoples


	2. Tidal Waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta so any mistakes in spelling or missing words is all my fault. Please tell me when I've fucked shit up so I can fix it lmao thanks peeps

Draco stepped into the Great Hall to faint murmurs instead of the usual buzzing yelling. He was quite pleased by it but it still felt odd and what struck him as even odder was how Potter's seat was empty at the other end of the Hall. He shrugged internally and started putting food on his plate.

"..not perfect after all." Was what he caught Pansy saying and his head turned to her.

"What's not perfect after all?" He asked, disregarding the little food on his plate.

"Oh. You weren't here." 

"'Course he wasn't, Pans. He was probably too busy snogging some Ravenclaw boy." 

Draco sneered at Blaise for his remark but made no comment seeing as the truth was significantly more embarrassing. "Someone answer my question if you would."

"Potter had a row with his girlfriend." Theo said as he ate and got reprimanded by Pansy for speaking with his mouth full. He flashed her an apologetic grin after swallowing and then fed her a potato before continuing with his lunch.

"Huh. Potter and the she-weasel." Draco shrugged and started picking at his food, barely gathering enough strength to eat a couple of bites. His head was preoccupied by thoughts of the silly drawings in sparkly pens on his arm made by Lovegood, of Potter, of class.. Of Potter. 

Draco instinctively looked up from his plate as conversation resumed around him without him and instead of Potter, he saw Finnigan basically eye-fucking Thomas. He shivered at the sight and went back to his plate, feeling deflated for some odd reason.

\---

Later during mid afternoon after their classes were over, Malfoy stepped into the common room and slid down on the floor, placing his things beside him and starting to work on his homework. He paid no attention to Abbott sitting two seats over discussing some thing or another with Granger or to his friends who were again playing a card game. 

He heard more than saw Potter going down the stairs from their shared room, closely followed by a seemingly raging Weasley.

"Just go talk to her, Harry! You're bloody awful looking, mate, and she snapped at Luna of all people!"

"I'm going to Griffindor Tower." Potter bit back and left the dormitories in a fit. Malfoy watched him go and definitely did not check his ass out, no no not at all, before returning to his homework.

\---

Harry told the portrait of Griffindor House the password and walked into the common room. He cast a quick glance around the area and spotted just a couple of first years chatting up. He narrowed his eyes and then saw a friend of Ginny's reading a book by the fire.

"Hey." He called and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

The girl looked up at him with a confused expression which was leaning dangerously close to a threatening look. "Hello?" She returned the greeting.

"Where's Ginny? I need to speak with her.." 

She sighed audibly but stood to her feet anyway and went up the stairs to the girls' dorms. It took a few minutes but soon Ginny was in the common room and looking at a still-upset-but-mostly-nervous Harry who had both of his hands so far deep into his pockets that his wrists were barely visible. 

"Hey."

"Hey." Ginny said back.

"Right so.. About what happened at the Great Hall.. I..-"

"Yes, you were a right prick, Harry. Why are you here?" She asked and crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

Harry was taken aback by her tone but shook his head to clear it. "I'm here to apologize for yelling but to also try to work things out. You said I never talk to you anymore and I get that but I don't think there is anything to talk about."

"Of course there is. We can talk about what new thing George is trying to create at his shop, maybe go for a date, I don't know, Harry! We do magic!" She gestured with her hands in the air between them to make a stronger point of it. 

Harry sighed. "That's not what I meant. I meant that I don't want to talk about those things with _you._ At least not while huddled together."

"What do you mean?" Came Ginny's question. It wasn't that she didn't understand but more so than she needed to hear it again but clearer.

"I mean I don't see this," he pointed between them before putting his hand back in his pocket and somehow keeping his gaze on her, "working out. Before the war, we were okay but now.. I've almost killed you twice! We can't go one day without yelling at each other and we haven't shagged since that time at the Burrow way back when." He vaguely took notice of the giggles from the first years at the mention of 'shagging'.

Ginny looked perplexed but that slowly morphed into silent anger. She avoided his gaze and instead took a sudden interest to the carpeted floor.

"I.. I'm sorry Gin." He went to pat her shoulder but she pushed his hand away with such force it almost dislodged his arm.

"Gin wh-"

"Out."

"I'm-"

"I said. Out." Ginny looked at Harry with such a cold and angry glare that he cowarded under it. He left Griffindor feeling even more defeated and whatever freedom he would've felt was replaced by the guilt of hurting Ginny and the inclining dread of his friends' reaction.

\---

Once back at the 8th year Tower, Harry didn't even manage to reach the stairs as Ron was already pulling him on the couch.

"So... What happened?" Asked the ginger.

Harry looked everywhere but at his friend but as he quickly realized that the rest of their year was very pointedly acting like they weren't listening, he knew there was no other way out of this.

"I tried to explain we have nothing to talk about anymore and she said that we do, about George's findings, magic, school, I don't know.." He trailed off and met the expectant look from his friend which was slowly morphing into something else as the realization of his tone was dawning on him. He quickly continued, though, not wanting Ron to jump into possibly correct conclusions. "So then I just blurted out that I don't want to be talking with _her_ about these things.. It.. It just didn't feel right anymore."

Ron's jaw had dropped to the floor and it took several long moments for the situation to register. In an instant, his jaw had clasped shut, his eyes were dead cold, he had Harry's colar in his hand and had pulled him right into his face. "Did you just break up with my sister. Did you just _break my little sister's heart._ "

Harry gulped and tried to push Ron away but the grip on his shirt only tightened. He sighed and fixed his eyes on Ron's as he said his next words as carefully as he could. "Yes, I did. But I didn't mean to-" he was cut off by a snarl from Ron and his back was suddenly hitting hard floor.

Harry barely had enough time to hear Hermione yell, _"Expeliarmus!"_ at Ron while Luna cast a _Protego_ over him, successfully bouncing off the hex Ron had thrown at him. He slowly sat up and stared with fear and shock at his friend who Hermione was trying to calm down. Harry cast a glance at Luna who patted his shoulder reassuringly. As he opened his mouth to speak though, Luna cast another _Protego_ over both of them this time to ward off whatever curse Ron had thrown now. 

"Ron calm down.." Hermione said quietly yet firmly and took his wand in her hand, pocketing both of their wands in the back pocket of her jeans. "It's okay, Ron, things like that happen." She said reassuringly.

"No they don't, 'Mione!" Ron started and Zabini cast a privacy spell over the four of them because they had heard and seen enough already. "We," Ron pointed at himself, Hermione, Harry and outwards towards the direction of the Griffindor Tower for Ginny, "were supposed to finish school together, build our families and then grow old together! But now Harry ruined it and broke Ginny's heart." He spat, threw a hard look at Harry and promptly left the room to roam the castle. The spell Zabini had cast dispersed the moment Hermione went after Ron and everything had gone still in the room.

A snort from Malfoy had everyone's eyes turning to him. "Quite a show that was, Potter." He said, leaning his head on his chin and smirking at him.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Potter threw back although his shoulders relaxed at the change.

"Make me, Potter." 

"You wish."

"Do I now?" The familiar glint of slight glee was back in Malfoy's eyes and Potter just scoffed and took his own homework to finish.

~•~•~•~

A little less than a week since the incident and the news of the breakup had spread like Fiendfire and now not only did the _Daily Prophet_ have a different article every day about _Harry Potter, newly single Saviour of the Wizarding World_ but also love letters were coming in daily and they were just so so SO many. There were also Howlers mixed into it which professed the creator's undying love for Harry Potter, yelled at him for breaking up with Ginny, did both, yelled at Ginny for breaking Harry's heart or all of that in that order or other. Add to that that Ron was giving him the silent treatment and that conversation instantly became glassy whenever he or Ron entered the room and Harry was close to bursting.

Potter was currently seated on his bed, sulking his Friday afternoon away as was Weasley on the bed next to his own.

A very audible and frustrated sounding groan ripped through the air. "You're depressing everyone, snap out of it already!" Ah, Zabini then.

"They're Griffindors, they'll sulk forever. It's in their blood." And that was Malfoy, his voice holding a more biting aura just for show.

Potter felt himself snickering at that because who knew Malfoy could joke.

A few bids of silence went by and this time Malfoy was the one groaning. "I might suffocats from the tension between you two and that is no way for a Malfoy to die."

"Shut it, Draco." Zabini sighed and then turned his head to the two Griffindors, ignoring the scoff and sneer from Malfoy. "But he does have a point. You two are supposed to be best mates. Are you seriously going to let a _break up_ of all things to get between you?"

Potter was about to answer but Weasley best him to it. "It's not just a break up. He," the ginger's eyes threw daggers to Potter's direction, "hurt my sister. I'm not having a conversation with you Slytherins when you have no idea what you're talking about." Weasley scoffed, threw the covers away and promptly left the room.

Zabini and Malfoy shared a look which only them could dicypher, it's as though they were talking with their eyes only.

"You know, it's really not just a break up." Potter spoke up, his eyes still looking at the top of his four poster bed. "It's.. I loved her, you know? She was there when Ron and Hermione were off somewhere else. What we had was warm and familiar but now.. Things just stopped working out." He sighed and lifted himself up to rest on his elbows and look at the other two. "Thank you, though, Zabini. It'll take some time before Ron comes around and until then it's nice to know someone's on my side."

Zabini waved him off with a flick of his hand. "Don't thank me, I'm only doing the room a favour to relieve it of your antics."

"Hey! We don't have "antics" that the room should be relieved of!" Potter easily went into defence mode.

"Oh but you do, Potter. You both look like moaning Myrtle." Malfoy jumped in.

"We do NOT!"

"Yes, you do. It's quite sad really. You'd think the Boy Who Lived and his crup of a best mate would have some decency."

"You don't get to talk about decency, Malfoy."

And soon enough, they were screaming insults at each other as if they were 12 years old all over again and bringing up horrible parts of each other's pasts. Zabini groaned, spelles both of their mouths shut and swiftly left the room as the two school-rivals kept glaring at each other.


	3. Deals

A couple of days had passed since the incident and very few changes had happened. The liplocking charm had put Ron in a much better mood and he was still laughing and even clasping Zabini-or rather Blaise now-on the shoulder when Hermione cast the counter curse. Malfoy had gone liplocked for a few hours until Hermione took pity in him and cast the counter curse on him too. 

It was during a lazy Thursday evening at the start of November, three or so weeks after his breakup with Ginny, that Harry fell on the common room couch with a grunt, placing his head on Hermione's lap and groaning some more. 

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione asked and put her book next to her on the sofa.

"I can't take it anymore, 'Mione! They're driving me insane!" He groaned some more and turned so he was lying on his back but still had his head firmly on her thigh.

"What is?" She asked patiently and run her fingers through his mussy nest of hair.

"The letters! I can't-"

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Potter! Your whining will make my ears bleed!! Just get a fake date and get them to shut up." Snapped Parkinson.

Potter looked at her in confusion as Granger started smiling in a very Slytherin like manner. "Parkinson may be going somewhere with that. But who would he date?" 

"Oh you can't be seriously considering this." Potter said but got waved off with a dismissive hand from his friend.

"None of the girls here would do him anything." Parkinson said matter of factly.

"That's right." Granger agreed considering how Parkinson and her were taken, dating Lovegood would never be believed, the Patil twins were forgotten completely, Abbott had her head so far into studying, all thoughts about boys were far gone and the remaining Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls didn't even know Harry. "So.. A boy maybe?" She asked with a familiar glint in her eyes.

"Boy?! No no no! Last time I tried, he died, no thanks." Potter said practically immediately.

"You had a one sided crush on Cedric, I think we've been over this, Harry." Ganger sighed and looked around the room in an investigative way. "Now who to choose.." She tapped her chin in thought.

"Draco, love?" Parkinson spoke up and turned her head to Malfoy who was currently trying to turn invisible by sheer will alone.

"Pansy, I'll strangle you, no-"

"Oh, yes, of course! Malfoy!" Granger chirped. "Parkinson, you're a genius!" 

"Of course I am." Parkinson smirked.

"Dare I ask if we have any choice in the matter?" Potter asked with his head still on Granger's thigh.

"Harry dear do you see the opportunity? If you pretend to date Malfoy, the love letters will definitely certainly reduce!" 

"Yeah well.." Potter sighed and looked at Malfoy, instantly being able to take in his handsome features despite the sneer decorating them. "He is quite handsome."

Malfoy spattered and looked away as Weasley rioted. "You can not be possibly considering dating the ferret!" 

"Fake dating, Ronald." Corrected Granger.

"I'm not exactly pleased either, weasel." Malfoy bit back, ignoring Granger's statement.

"Dray, my love, think of it another way. Can't you see how beneficial this would be for you too? Once people see that the Saviour has forgiven you, it's only a matter of time before the hexing stops too." Parkinson pointed out and Malfoy seemed to deflate.

"Hexing..? What hexing?" 

"Honestly, Potter, I knew you were daft and oblivious but not that much." Malfoy sneered. "I get hexed for having this." He pointed at his covered left arm which held his Mark. Everyone in the room, except Granger and Potter, all visibly shivered making the rest of the Slytherins hiss and scowl at them, instantly protective of Malfoy.

One, two, three seconds passed and Potter sighed. He got up from his place on the couch and sat across from Malfoy on the ground. They stared at each other for a moment until Potter reached one tanmed and callused hand out in the space between them. "Be my fake boyfriend until things die down?" He asked.

Malfoy snorted at that but nodded. "Sure, Potter. This should be entertaining." He took Potter's hand in his own milky white and aristocratic one, shaking one, twice, and then letting go.

They stared at each other for another moment with serious expressions until they both started snickering and laughing. Soon enough everyone else was in peels of laughter too. The entire scenario was far too funny to be taken seriously by any of them.

~•~•~•~•~

The following morning, Harry was practically shoved off his bed and landed on the ground with a loud groan.

"Bloody hell- who??" He said in confusion and sat up on the ground, reaching over his bedside table and grabbing his glasses which he then shoved into his head.

Looking up, Harry came face to face with an annoyed looking but fully dressed Malfoy. He tilted his head to the side and criss crossed his legs on the floor. "Hello..?" He asked slowly.

"Merlin, Potter. You really are the worst." Malfoy sighed and tilted his head down to look at him. "Take a shower, get dressed and meet me in the common room in 20 minutes." He nodded once and turned on his heel to head for the door, his robes turning as he moved in a way that would make Snape run for his money.

"Wait, why?" Harry asked quickly.

"Because, Potter, if it managed to escape your little mind, we're dating." Malfoy said over his shoulder and promptly left the room.

Harry continued to sit dumbfounded and confused on the floor until he finally snapped out of it a few minutes later and got to his feet.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was down at the common room and Dean, who was only just collecting some loose parchment and quils to put in his bag, looked at him with a look of complete disbelief. "Since when do you wake up so early?"

"Since Malfoy over here decided to shove me off my bed." He groaned in return.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and stepped closer to the raven. "Honestly, Potter," he began as he reached his hands forward and started fixing his tie, "I'd think you were raised by a pack of wolves if I didn't know any better." He retorted and pulled his wand out, spelling away the wrinkles on his robes. "Much better, now I can be seen with you."

Harry, Dean and Seamus were all looking at Malfoy in the same gaping-fish look making him roll his eyes and grab Harry by the elbow to outside. Once they'd left the 8th year Tower, he let go of his elbow.

"From now on, in public, I'm Draco to you and you're Harry to me." He stated in all his back-up-right-and-chin-up stance fashion. It was quiet a handsome sight actually, not that Harry noticed it.

Harry did a mock salute at him and chuckled. "Anything else, professor?" He thought he saw a pink shade grace Malfoy's, no, Draco's, he chastised himself, cheeks.

They walked in silence for another minute or so until Draco spotted a group of 4th year of Hufflepuffs girls when he decided to lean over with a small smile and whisper, "Harry, dear, put your arm around me, will you?" Before pulling his head away to put his right hand through the curls at the nape of his neck. 

Harry's breath hitched at the whisper but he did as told anyway and threaded his arm around his waist, his fingers drumming along his sides twice and feeling Draco shiver beneath his touch. He smirked and walked closer to him as the Hufflepuffs started giggling and murmuring about them, presumably.

"How touchy can I get?" Harry asked after a beat of silence.

"As touchy as needed, but you don't get anywhere near my lips no matter what, understood?" Draco hissed and pulled on his hair from where he had access on his neck.

"Y-yeah okay ouch!!" Harry winced.

He laughed curtly and loosened his grip. "Chosen One, Saviour of the Wizarding World, can't handle a simple tag on his hair." He mocked but didn't leave Harry any space to talk further. "Once at the Great Hall, we each go to our own tables. Don't blow this." Draco said and softened his features to look at him as they walked towards the open doors of the Hall.

"I'm only supposed to be blowing you~" Harry teased, drummed his fingers on Draco's sides once more, pecked his cheek and left for the Griffindor table as the blond spattered and blushed on his own way back to the Slytherin table.

"Now that was a sight, wasn't it?" Pansy remarked the moment Draco sat down. He only glared at her in response, regained his composure and then served himself breakfast. 

On the other side of the Hall, Harry was only just starting to serve himself as Dean slapped him on the back for how he acted and Ron looked at him in mild discomfort. "Did you just kiss the ferret?" He ended up asking.

"Well, yeah? We're _dating,_ aren't we?" Harry asked pointedly.

"But did you HAVE to kiss him?"

"Last time I checked, Ron, you didn't have an issue with Dean and I making-out back in 5th year." He shrugged.

"That was one time," Ron retorded but one look from Harry and Dean alike had him rethinking it. "How many?" He watched as Harry counted and lifted up some fingers. "Four times?!" He yelled but a sharp hit up the back of his head by Hermione had him shutting up.

Harry and Dean shared a teasing look but as soon as it started becoming more pointed-seeing as they didn't only make-out-Seamus was grabbing Dean's jaw and they were the ones making-out now. Harry heard a low voiced out growl of "mine" coming from what he could only assume was Seamus and shuddered. He inched over away from the two and closer to Neville, lookinh up at Ron in silent pleading.

Ron took the pleading look and jumped on the opportunity to start going off about Quidditch teams. Soon enough most of the 7th year was yelling and arguing over one team or another. They were rioting, as was usual from the Griffindors. 

In the first break of conversation, Harry pulled himself away from everything and started trying to eat the little food he'd served himself. He felt familiar eyes on him and looked up to meet gazes with one Draco Malfoy. 

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry and he raised one in return completely on instinct. Harry then crossed his eyes, making Draco snicker and try doing it as well but failing. A cute-Harry rolled his eyes at himself internally for that-frown crossed the blonde's lips and Harry did the only thing that made any sense, he pulled another funny face at him. Draco rolled his eyes, but after all those years of staring Harry could tell it was jokingly, and proceeded to pull a funny face himself.

That whole situation went on for a little longer until they were both back to staring at one another for no reason whatsoever other than the fact that old habits die hard.

Ron snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face and the latter snapped back to reality by result. "What is it?" The raven asked.

"We've been trying to get your attention for three minutes now. What were you even staring at?" Ron asked and turned around to look across the Hall to where Harry would've been staring but saw nothing since Draco had turned away too.

"What did you want?" Harry asked again.

"Oh, we have class. The new Arithmancy professor will take points if we're even one minute late, let's go." Ron said quickly and got up.

Harry only chuckled at that and got his own bag. He didn't see Ron and Hermione kiss, he was too busy trying to catch Draco's attention again and did so but fleetingly because suddenly Ron had a hold of his elbow, Merlin knows how or when he got on the other side of the table, and was pulling him out of the Great Hall while grumbling something about Hermione taking different NEWTs and therefore having different classes.


	4. Outcomes

It was during DADA, two classes before lunch, where Harry had one arm around the back of Draco's chair and they were murming nonsense to one another, that the first questioning looks and murmurs began.

The new professor, Madam Koliva, was only just starting to demonstrate how to preform a certain, quite complex, defensive spell when Harry leaned over and whispered some other nonsense about the class and had Draco swatting at him that a Ravenclaw 7th year-they shared classes with some 7th years-muttered some slur about Malfoys and Death Eaters. It took everything in Hermione, Ron and Draco to keep Harry from going OFF at the Ravenclaw.

Koliva sighed and stepped between the two students. "Now now, calm down." She said in a level voice and went on before Harry could snap. "Mr. Potter, if you can't control your temper and behaviour, I must ask you to leave." She said seriously and then turned to face the Ravenclaw. "10 points from Ravenclaw for improper behaviour." She cleared her throat and went back to the middle of the room.

Collective groans could be heard from the rest of the Ravenclaws in the class but Ron, Draco and Hermione were busy getting Harry to stop scowling and threatening to break Draco and Hermione's tea cups through accidental magic. 

"Who would like to come up and demonstrate the spell?" The professor asked and with a quick glance around the room, she pointed at the overachiever Hufflepuff. "Mr. Laidle." She began and soon said student was demonstrating the spell on her.

\---

In the middle of the afternoon, the portrait door slammed open and in stormed Draco Malfoy in all his glory of still-pristine robes despite his frenzy. He stopped short as all conversation around the common room came to a halt and practically all of the 8th years turned to look at him.

One.

Two.

Three.

Laughter erupted everywhere.

Draco fumed and fisted his hands at his sides. Luna, the single person who only smiled a little in amusement at his state, approached him and placed her hands on his shoulders to get him to calm down a little which he did. 

"Yes, go ahead, laugh at my misery why won't you." Draco sneered and crossed his arms. Quite frankly, he didn't care about people's opinions anymore but the constant cackling was quite enough already.

"Draco dear, why, you look fabulous–" Pansy wheezed and fell back on Theo, laughing like a hyena.

"Oh yes, I think he looks quite good." Blaise said and instantly had his book closing and slamming into his head by Draco. That however made Blaise laugh even more so the blonde gave up.

"Granger, would you be the most logical being in this establishment and change it back?" 

"Haven't you tried on your own already?"

"Would I be here like this if it'd worked." It came out more as a statement rather than a question but Hermione got the gist of it. She took out her wand and tried a few countercharms but none worked.

"I'm sorry but it seems you're stuck like this until the charm wears off." Hermione said and Draco groaned. He was about to just march into his room and not come out until it wears off but the portrait door opened again and he turned to look at it, as did the rest of the year having calmed down for the most part.

"Hey, why're you all lo–" Harry began but his eyes landed on Draco, his usual pristine self but only this time his hair was a brilliant Ravenclaw blue, and he froze. His eyes were trained at his hair and he couldn't believe how much more handsomr than usual Draco looked. His jaw had practically reached the floor and he was struggling to find the words. "You.. You look.." Harry tried, very obviously and blatantly staring. 

"Yes, I am aware of the fact that I look ridiculous, spare me the details, Potter. The entire year was laughing not a minute ago." Draco rolled his eyes and gestured an aristocratic hand around the room with an elegance that should not be coming from such a clearly upset human being.

"No, you look quite handsome actually." Harry shrugged, somehow regaining his senses. He stepped closer and ruffled his hair. "Mhm, very much so." He flashed him a grin and sat beside Ron to start working on their Arithmancy homework. 

The whole room gaped at the interaction while Draco was gobsmacked.

Harry sighed and looked around, waving his hand in a gesture of "go back to your own shit" which they did because they honestly have better things to do than wonder what in the name of Merlin has happened between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to make them of all people at the very least civil.

Draco soon shook the uneasiness off nd looked at Harry who was now staring at him with a questioning expression.

"So, how exactly did your hair end up blue?" The raven asked.

"A bloody third year charmed it blue." Draco grumbled and took the seat next to Blaise on the three people armchair, one of the few furnitures from Slytherin. "It's the least anyone has ever done to insult me in a way worse than your sorry excuse of asking me to date you." He said to Harry who in turn laughed, turned to him with a dashing smile and asked, "it worked though, didn't it?" And now Draco was sneering and summoning a book from the bookcase-a Ravenclaw addition-to read but it was actually something to hide behind.

Within the following 3 hours, Pansy had made 7 puns regarding Draco's hair color, Theo had teased him about getting charmed at by a third year, Blaise had described his hair in the most dreamy ways to piss him off at least half a dozen times and Luna had managed to French braid them. Draco was having a fit and was at the ready to hex anyone who so much as dared to think about his hair while Harry was struggling to keep himself from getting a nosebleed because _since when does blue fit Draco so well- wait why am I calling him Draco- oh fuck it he's the fittest boy in our year bloody hell Harry no._

"Alrightie boys, girls and non-binary pals, it's the weekend tomorrow. Who wants to stay at Hogwarts for the silly game between Griffindor and Hufflepuff and who wants to go down over at Hogsmead?" Pansy spoke up. She got some offended looks from the Griffindors and Hufflepuffs in the room while the few Ravenclaws still there instead of the library merely shrugged at her.

"It is NOT just a silly game, Parkinson." Ron said in complete and utter mortification.

"It's the first game of the season! We can not possibly miss that!" Added Dean with such a tone in his voice one would think Pansy had just suggested he willingly duels against McGonagall.

"And this time, we'll win," piped in a Hufflepuff girl. "You won't have your wonderful Seeker to fall back on." The sarcasm on the adjective should be noted.

Harry chuckled at that and thanked the girl internally for being a clear sign that some girls just don't care about him in a romantic way. "Hogsmead is a nightmare." He commented with a small shrug.

"Oh yes, we could never put the world class celebrity through the pain that is some pictures and autographs." Draco commented in a dramatic voice but no actual bitterness shown through because he's smart enough to know when attention gets too much and turns to unwanted.

Harry eyed him and smirked. "Why I do believe the pictures would be headed your way, Malfoy. I can already see the headlines, _Draco Malfoy in trying to change his House._ " Beside him, Ron wheezed and half the room-including not-so-subtle Pansy and Theo-laughed too. 

"Fair point, Potter. Let's see." Draco lifted his wand up and charmed Harry's hair Slytherin green in retaliation. At first, he looked smug, but then he noticed how much it brings out his eyes even through his glasses and he nearly fainted.

"Hey!" Ron and Harry yelled at the same time.

Hermione snickered and subtly nodded at Draco as a sign she wouldn't butt in.

"I'll change it back once this charm wears off. Remember the deal, don't you?" Draco smirked and looked so smug that the only you'd find he was flustered would be if you'd be looking for it.

"Okay now if you two toddlers are done with the third year actions, letst get back to the topic at hand." Pansy stirred the conversation back to where she wanted it and in came the arguments which lasted over an hour and a half, making them late for dinner at the Great Hall.

As they walked to the Hall, everyone kept arguing and they wouldn't stop. Theodore had an arm around Pansy's waist and was trying to cool her flying temper down, Ron had an arm around Hermione's shoulders while passionately arguing over the importancy of the Quidditch match, Dean and Seamus were side by side adding snippets of counterarguments wherever they found room between Ron and Pansy's rambling, Draco was somewhere between arguing, feeling defeated and laughing, Blaise had long given up on commenting and was instead hanging back and having a pleasant conversation with Luna and Harry, well, he was holding Draco's hand, fingers intertwined somehow, and enjoying how heated everyone had gotten over such a simple question. 

Overall, it was a clusterfuck. Even when they reached the Great Hall they didn't stop. Instead, they sat at the very end of the Griffindor table which was closest and kept on rumbling and arguing. The horrified, questioning and flabbergasted looks from students and professors alike had gone unnoticed by everyone. Well, everyone until...

"Ginny, could hand me the potatoes?" Luna spoke up over the mess and everyone had gone silent as they realized that they were arguing at the end of the Griffindor table and getting stared at by the entire school. 

Ginny gave Luna the potatoes and then sprung up a conversation about Quidditch with Ron and Blaise. The war had hurt her in unimaginable ways, as it had with everyone else as well, but this was more important. This was a debate between the Cannons and the Hollyhead Harpies. War and trauma be damned, Ginny needed to know what their speculations were despite the color of the robes they were wearing.

And that's how it began. That's how it became almost unusual to see all the 8th years sitting at their assigned tables. They were all mingling. Hermione and Pansy usually interchanged tables to gossip and plan, Ron and Blaise had become mates, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were nonstop migrating between all four tables.

They all would swear to Merlin and everything else it was only for House Unity. The Slytherins would roll their eyes and make some sarcastic remark when asked why they're sitting with Hufflepuffs and Griffindors but never directly answer the question. Ravenclaws would easily change the subject and avoid answering because they themselves aren't sure why they're hanging out with Slytherins and Griffindors. Hufflepuffs would smile and wink in the most playful of ways, urging the person asking the question to _be a good finder and find the answer._ Griffindors would shrug and laugh, saying they felt like it.

But they all knew. They knew there was a deal and a question that had made this happen.

All it took was a simple question from Pansy on whether they should stay at Hogwarts or go to Hogsmead. (They ended up staying at Hogwarts upon popular demand.) And also a suggestion for Harry and Draco to fake date but Merlin only knew how long they could keep that up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your love and support is what keeps me going! Make sure to comment down below any thoughts or remarks you have about the story, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Maybe recommend this to a friend?


	5. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah  
> That's it  
> Enjoy!

It was now mid-November and things were moving rather smoothly. The letters had reduced, no one dared to hex or jinx Draco anymore and safe for a few articles on the _Prophet–_ which were all utter hippogriffshit might I add–Harry and Draco were doing wonderfully. They were getting to know each other and slowly becoming friends. Their dates all throughout the weeks were sparce but cute and sweet, just enough to keep up the façade.

"You know, Draco," Harry began one faithful Friday afternoon as they walked through the cold road at Hosgmead, "you're really not that bad."

To that, Draco gave a snort but didn't react further, guessing–correctly–that Harry wasn't done yet. He knew the raven too well already.

"What I mean, you pointy git, is that if you'd been at least half like this 7 years ago, we would've been friends alright and now the _Propher_ wouldn't be having as much of a field trip." Harry snickered, the _Prophet's_ articles were only ridiculously amusing at this point.

"A wonderful boyfriend you are, _Harry,_ calling your beautiful partner a pointy git." Draco rolled his eyes but still walked close to the shorter, a human heat redarator that boy was and the blonde took very good advantage of the fact.

"Beautiful?" Harry chuckled and after looking Draco up and down once, shrugged. "Fit, sure. But beautiful? Nah, not really." He took a bite of his liquorice. "You look like a porcelain doll in the cold, you know that?"

"Excuse _you,_ Potter, I am ind- oh." Draco's cheeks heat up for all the wrong reasons but he caught on easily and cleared his throat. "See? Case in point." He lifted his chin up and turned a corner as they started the path to Hogwarts. He didn't dare let go of the warmth Harry radiated.

"What?" Harry shot him a confused look as if asking to elaborate. He pulled his wand out and cast a warming spell over Draco, seeing as the blonde was near shivering even under all the layers of clothing. 

Draco let out a satisfied sigh and turned his face to Harry. "Porcelain dolls are considered beautiful. You said I look like one. Therefore I'm beautiful." He smiled smugly and cast his own warming spell over himself, somehow still cold. 

Harry barked out a laugh after a second's silence and loomed at the blonde with clear amusement in his eyes. "You really are something, aren't you?" He asked with an amused smile.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Potter?" Draco asked and looked at Harry too, their noses bumping together.

They both blushed and looked away immediately. Harry coughed awkwardly and ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit, Draco thought as he himself regained composure easily. He'd spent almost a month with Harry's constant pickup lines and lame jokes he'd learned how to get his shit together again. 

(James is watching from the afterlife and shaking Sirius because Harry's acting with Draco the exact same way he did with Lily---)

"I'm still waiting on my answer." 

"What do you want me to say?" Harry sighed, starting to climb up the cold and slippery steps with Draco holding onto his arm with a death grip.

"The truth, preferably." Draco responded as he loosened the grip on his arm and pulled him into the castle.

"Malfoy I swear.." Harry murmured under his breath and shook his head in disbelief. "I mean that you're unique, special and odd in your own way. It's a good thing."

"Oh." Was all Draco could say. He stole a black liquorice from Harry to taste and his face instantly morphed into one of complete disgust. "How the hell do you eat that, Potter? Do you have no qualms about your taste buds?" He tossed the liquorice back to the bag.

Harry laughed at that and took it, biting quite a big bite just to mortify Draco further. "'S goo'." He said before starting to choke on the rather big chunk of the liquorice he had bit off. 

It was now Draco's turn to laugh as he finally let go of his arm altogether and took to hitting his back. The liquorice bite shot out of Harry's mouth to the cobblestone ground and Draco made a strangled sound of disgust as he Vanished it. "It's worse than Devil's snare." 

"It's not, you just have a sweet tooth bigger than Mt. Everest." The raven shrugged abd continued eating his liquorice unbothered.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do."

"I don't, stop saying otherwise."

"You do, Mr. Draco "I have two sugars, cream and a splash of milk in my tea" Malfoy." Harry snorted.

Draco scoffed and wrapped his arm back around Harry's as they started the way up the stairs. "Just because I like my tea sweet does not mean I have a sweet tooth."

"At this point it's sugar with tea not the other way around." Harry pointed out.

""At this point it's sugar with tea not the other way around."" Draco mocked Harry who laughed.

"I don't sound like that!"

"Sure you do. You're just too draft to figure it too." The blonde flicked his forehesd, making Harry whine and rub it as they continued up another staircase which began to move when they were 3 steps in. Draco groaned, knowing full well they'll have to take the long way now.

"See? Payback. The castle is on my side." Harry grinned and Draco shoved him to the side, a bad idea as his arm was still around the shorter's so they landed against the railing together; Harry with his back to it making him wince and Draco on top of him, banging their heads together. 

Draco instantly pulled away to rub his forehead which was currently throbbing. 

"Your shit's backfiring, Malfoy." Harry chuckled and started up the stairs again with a scowling Draco on his tail.

The rest of the walk was mostly uneventful except for the fact that they kept passing the blame for their, very minor, injuries to one another. They were also caught out after curfew by two Prefects and Filch but only made polite conversation with them (Harry) before continuing on their way (Draco literally dragged Harry by the ear when he started too much chitchat with the Hufflepuff Prefect). 

"The lover birds are back!" Teased Pansy the moment they came in while Harry was still whining about his ear getting pulled. 

"You call us lover birds and yet you're the one in Theodore's lap." Draco pointed out as he unwrapped his scarf from around himself.

"You're the one eye-fucking, Potter!" She yelled after him as he started up the stairs.

"Fuck you, Pans!" He yelled back and ypu could almost hear him flipping her off before entering his room.

Harry just chuckled and looked around, only just managing to realize Ron isn't there when he hears Hermione's high-pitched screaming from his room and Ron yelling some curse word. Footsteps were heard going back down the stairs along with Draco's horrendously loud laughter. It wasn't that hard to put two and two together. But Draco did the honours anyway.

"Potter, congrats, you're going to be an uncle!" He chirped and took a seat on the couch. He was still cackling as he took a book from the Ravenclaw bookcase to read.

~•~•~•~•~

The following morning came uneventful. For the most part, at least.

Draco kept giving Ron perverted looks while Hermione was on the receiving end of a bunch of different looks and comments due to the fact that she actually responded and was overall much more pleasant to talk to.

"So," Blaise greeted as he sat beside Pansy on the Griffindor table, "today's Saturday, what're the plans?" He asked instead of Pansy.

"Supposed to be a study weekend." Ron shrugged, a bit deflated as it seemed.

"So we can go to Hogsmead?" Asked Blaise hopefully, as if on script. Which he was but no one has to kmow the lengths Pansy goes to.

"We could, but. What if we, as the year, play Quidditch instead?" Seamus suggested.

"That's a good idea." Dean said.

"And you're surprised?" Ask Seamus, turning his head to face his boyfriend.

"Yes, actually." Dean grinned. "But how would we play? We barely form a team with each house and half of us don't even play Quidditch." 

"House Unity and Mending Burned Bridges." Blaise smirked. "McGonagall created the 8th year Tower just for that basically, it's only normal we go through with this this way." 

"What are we waiting for then? Let's make some notes and get them to the 8th years!" Ron exclaimed in excitement and took Hermione's loose parchment, multiplied it enough times and handed it over to everyone around their group with at least half-decent handwriting, so no Harry, Dean or Goyle. 

"What are we writing?" Asked Ron once everyone had their own pieces of parchments.

"Just a note asking everyone to meet in the common room after breakfast to discuss an important topic should be enough. Not many formalities and such." Hermione said, still glaring at him behind her cup for taking her parchment. 

They wrote all the notes needed soon enough and handed them to Draco and Theodore to make fancy origami out of and then send them flying all over the four tables.

\---

After breakfast, the logistics were discussed and teams were made. As it turned out, there weren't really that many people who had actually played Quidditch before so two teams with backups were barely made. A couple of people who hadn't played on the school's teams before volunteered and that was that so now the only obstacle they had to face was McGonagall. 

Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Draco and Harry knocked on the Headmistress' door at the same time, much to Hermione and Draco's displeasure. The Headmistress let them in and in came the five of them, not particularly shockinsomeGonagall.

Ron and Harry looked uncomfortable as they always did when they wanted to ask something from her, Draco looked slightly disinterested–mostly because he was forced into this as the only person who could ever stand a chance against Harry Bloody Potter–, Blaise was trying to find the right words and Hermione just sighed, so done already.

"Good morning, Headmistress." Hermione started with a polite smile. She the launched into a detailed explanation about what it is that they wanted to do and the reasons behind it which basically boiled down to 'Quidditch is fun, those idiots ruined my breakfast first, please say yes because that's the most united the four of them have ever been ever since first year'. 

McGonagall smiled ever so slightly and gave them a curt nod. "I suggest you start training and notify the students of what is happening. I will make sure Madam Hootch can referee." 

All four boys looked at her in shock and astonishment, having come in expecting a firm deny. Hermione simply smiled brightly and turned to the boys. "Now, you have some kits to get yourselves into." She said in her so so proud voice and with a start they all came back. 

"Thank you." They said at the exact same time and almost run out of there, even Draco in his usually more collected expression had a skip to his steps. 

"Thank you, professor." Hermione repeated and went after her boys. Yes, even Blaise and Draco were becoming her boys. Pansy and her shared custody on Ron, Harry, Blaise, Draco and Theo even though Ron and Theo remained the mom friends.

\---

Soon after that afternoon, the Quidditch stands were filled to the brim with students and professors alike while the Quidditch pitch was preoccupied by brooms and players. They all wore their Houses' respective uniforms, because _we told McGonagall it's for House Unity and mending burned bridges, fuck looking alike._

The teams were named Hogwarts and Hogsmead in honour ever-loving weekly argument. The teams go as follows:

— Hogwarts; Keeper- Ronald Weasley, Seeker- Harry Potter, Chasers- Dean Thomas, Theodore Nott, Hannah Abbott, Beaters- Patil twins

— Hogsmead; Keeper- Blaise Zabini, Seeker- Draco Malfoy, Chasers- Seamus Finnigan, Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang, Beaters- Vincent Goyle, Aleksandra Topi

Sophia Evans, the Ravenclaw who took over the Quidditch commentator position after the last one went on to Potterwatch, cleared her throat on the Muggle magically enhanced microphone. "Good afternoon dear students and professors alike. Today we're going to watch a match between Hogwarts and Hogsmead, brilliant names honestly. Now make sure to memorize the team members as you won't have a chance to tell them apart once they begin and oh they've already started!" She chirped and watched as they zoomed around for a while.

"The Quaffle's with Nott- oh and now Parkinson's stolen it from him, seems like being a couple won't stop any rivalry between teams. And now she's headed for the hoops and ouch! She got a Bludger to the arm, that must've hurt. Lovegood's quick charm casting from the stands has her back in the game but too late! Thomas has long stolen the Quaffle and has officially scored at Zabini! What a game it is! Headmistress McGonagall must be pleased about all the interHouse unity but oh where was I yes the game."

Scores kept adding up for both teams as the crowd roared to life depending on who had the Quaffle. Soon the interhouse rivalry dissolved at the stands as well and they were each rooting for a different team regardless of the colours on their kits because it's Quidditch, who cares as long as they can play well. 

Harry flew over to Draco and bumped their brooms as they sat over top everyone and everything else. "Enjoying the game, Draco _darling?~_ "

Draco snickered and pushed his head away, his fingers came into contact with soft black curls and he so wanted to just dip his hands in that curly messy mop of hair and pull an-

A kiss to the cheek had his mind withering back just in time to see Harry sending him a silly smirk and wink before diving through the pitch. "Bloody asshole.." Draco mumbled and went after him with as much speed.

The snitch didn't seem to want to get caught easily, it made them zoom in a zig-zag fashion through the stands and the players to try and get it but it was gone in the blink of an eye all over again, leaving both boys panting, sweaty and with wind swept hair. 

Draco took one look at Harry and almost fainted, he looked bloody _scalding._ His hair was still messy as all hell but the wind had pushed it back and most of his forehead was shown making him look even hotter than usual. His eyes were blown up wide as he searched for the snitch, his glasses were sitting crookedly ~~and adorably~~ on his nose but with a scrunch of it they were back to normal. His cheeks were pink from the wind and his lips lightly parted and he looked like a proper 5 course meal. A goal was scored by the Hogwarts team and Draco found himself staring at Harry's bright and proud grin and he thought it might be one of the most beautiful things he might have ever seen in his entire life. 

The blonde felt a small tag at his chest as Harry zoomed away again leaving him alon- _wait the Snitch shit Harry Sodding Potter wait a god damn bloody moment._ Draco zoomed away after him, right onto his tail. He himself hadn't seen the Snitch yet but he knew that once that look of complete and utter concentration reached Harry's face and he had his bottom lip between his teeth, he was chasing after that small golden ball. 

He caught up quickly enough and saw the snitch so Draco extended his hand to catch it first however a wonderful Bludger striked him right on the forehead and he fell down to the ground. Thank Merlin they had been flying just 2 meters off the ground otherwise he'd be a goner. He sat up just in time to catch Harry flying up with the familiar golden ball in his hand but that proud look difeet last long.

Harry looked around the area after he caught the snitch for a familiar head of white-blond hair but it didn't show up. Not once had it not been within eye reach so Harry got worried. He scanned the sky and then with a painful flash of memory, turned to the ground where Draco was sitting staring right back at him. If the worry hadn't spiked so high in him he would've seen Draco's proud looking on.

Instead of staying for the team hug and celebrations, Harry flew down before anyone could get him and practically leapt off his broom to make sure Draco was okay.

Draco giggled, actually _giggled -Dad I'm in Heaven,_ and Harry was struck both awestruck at arguably the best sound to ever cross his ears and simultaneously shocked because, "Draco you just got hit by a bloody Bludger to the head, stop giggling and focus."

"I'm _fine,_ Potter. It was just a Bludger." The blond shrugged and fixed Harry's glasses. Oh God how much he wanted to kiss those full pink lips and stare into those so green eyes until he melts.

"Oi mate, 's the ferret good?" Ron asked and the moment turned into dust.

"Yeah, _Draco's_ good." Harry smiled and got up, extending a hand for Draco which he took and got to his feet as well. Neither let go.

"Seems like we're sTAYING AT HOGWARTS." Ron said very loudly so Pansy would hear, which she did and she started chasing a cackling and teasing Ron around the pitch until he jumped off his broom in front of Hermione and span her into a breathtaking kiss.

"You stink." Hardy commented as they started their ways to the showers. 

"Gee thanks _, Harry_. I swear, the Weasel would make a better boyfriend than you." Draco sighed and shook his head even when he fell into step right beside Harry a little closer than what was srictly necessary. 

Harry chuckled and pushed the door open for the taller without batting an eye, walking inside right after. "Too bad he's taken then?" He rolled his eyes in amusement and stepped into a shower stall.

\---

That night, Griffindor and Slytherin celebrated the Quidditch win in their Tower and the Dungeons respectively. However, the actual players left the parties early and headed to the 8th year Tower where they had their own little fun.

Harry was running late so Draco went looking for him, the cool air of the castle weaving all the tipsiness away from him. So one can only guess the kind of shock he felt and how much he wished that he was still drunk when he saw Harry pinned against the wall and damn close to getting kissed.

And then, the worst possible thing happened, the guy above Harry kissed him and Harry went still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh enjoy the cliffhanger


	6. Sweet sweet love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what to say you guys, I just hope you enjoy :)

The guy, bloody stupid little 7th year Griffindor, kissed Harry. He was trying to _snog him._ Harry, the bastard, even put his hands on the other's shoulders and _kissed back._ Then the 7th year put his arms filthy arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer. 

And so Draco snapped. 

His possessive streak was stricken–something that shouldn't be happening because they were fake dating but the guy didn't need to know that.

Draco took three long strides and downright shoved the other guy off of Harry, pulling the raven behind him in such a way that Harry got dizzy by the mere force of the pull. Draco threw a definitive deadly glare his way, daring the 7th year to make one more move so he can hex him the fuck off. Though it seemed the guy took the hint and left in a drunken haze himself.

Once that was settled, Draco turned to glare at Harry. "What in the ever loving fuck where you thinking?!" He snapped at him.

Harry just looked at him with a sleepish smile. "You~~" he slurred out and Draco groaned. Harry was too drunk already, bloody Griffindor, to have a normal conversation with.

"We're going back to our Tower," the blonde began, arm hooked near-possessively around the shorter's waist, "where you'll get sobered up and then apologize for letting that bastard kiss you _and_ for kissing him back." 

Harry only nodded and melted into his hold, wrapping both of his arms around Draco's torso from the side. "Mmkay~" he smiled drunkenly and nuzzled his head in the taller's shoulder as they walked.

They reached the Tower and Draco let Luna take care of Harry and get him sobered up as he himself stalked off over to a surprisingly still sober Pansy in the most quiet of corners in the room. He wondered if she'd put up silencing charms.

"What has your knickers in a knot?" She asked the very gloomy looking Draco.

"Oh, _I don't know._ Maybe the fact that some other stupid Griffindor made a move and bloody SNOGGED my Harry?" He scowled.

"Not that your distress isn't noted, but, since when is Potter 'your Harry'?" 

He opened his mouth to speak but only scowled again. "Shut up, you know what I mean. Harry bloody James sodding Potter, Boy Who Lived Just To Give The World Heartattacks, is _supposed_ to be mine. But he's not, I don't even care."

Pansy kept her mouth shut but nodded along anyway as she sipped from her cup. After 18 years of knowing Draco and living with him for 7 of them, she could take a guess as to when Draco was about to jump into a rant. Especially a Potter rant.

And Draco did just that. "Why would I care? He's obviously incompetent. His hair is untaimed all the time and even more so after Quidditch, in the morning and after Potions. Like Merlin, does he not know what grooming charms are? Sure, he looks like a _very_ hot mess, but he's still a mess. Don't even get me STARTED on all of his pick-up lines and lame jokes, I think I'm going to pull my hair out. They make me swoon, Pans, swoon! Me!! And his hair are so easily grabbable and I have every right to grab it. His lips are full and a dark pink and so bloody kissable but then he smiles or laughs and his head dips back or his dimples show when he's especially amused by something. And he's just _always_ bouncing back every single one of my remarks, it annoys and arouses me. He's so hot and so funny and so annoying and when that guy was close to snogging _my_ Harry senseless, I almost murdered him. No one is allowed to hold Harry like that except me and I'm not even allowed to do that even though we're "dating"." He scowled once more, crossing his arms over his chest. All kinds of emotions were littering his aura and he didn't even try to bother with figuring out what they are.

Pansy sighed and waved her wand over a napkin, transfiguring it into a glass. She then filled it up with alcohol and shoved it in Draco's hands quite forcefully. "Drink up, your gay jealousy is showing." She remarked as she took another sip of her drink.

Draco scowled at her but tipped back the contents of the glass anyway. They talked for a while about the earlier game and made some flimsy bets on the actions of the people around the room before Theodore was coming over again from Merlin-knows-where and taking Pansy to dance.

Pansy and Draco exchanged curt nods and she was now getting twirled away by Theodore. Draco sighed and refilled his glass with whatever kind of alcohol Pansy had been refilling them both. He was now on his 5th glass but still remained unaffected as he had built a pretty decent alcohol tolerance, having been drinking alcohol in social gatherings since he was much younger. A tap on his shoulder had him snapping out of his thoughts and looking down at an all too familiar bed of frizzy white hair and pale skin.

"Hello Luna."

"Hello, Draco." She greeted in return, a ghost of a smile on her lips. She had a glass between her hands too and it was filled with what Draco could only assume was Pumpkin juice. "It's nice, isn't it?" She asked after a bit of silence.

Luna's soft and dreamy voice had a weird sense of calmness taking over Draco which is why he found himself responding without even meaning to. "Not quite my style, but yes." His ears were still annoying him despite the, quite minor, silencing charm he had put up earlier with Pansy.

"I understand. Crowded social gatherings are much too loud for me too." Luna agreed as her eyes cast around the room as if searching for someone.

Draco noticed the very slight change in her expression when her eyes stopped at someone or something across the room. "What is it, Looney?" He smiled a little at the nickname she took no offence to anymore.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She looked up at him and tilted her head to the side a little. "I'm taking up time that isn't mine, goodbye." She smiled a little and left Draco's side, heading across the room to Blaise.

Draco looked at her go in confusion, both for her last statement and also the person she had headed to. However he didn't really have much time to think of it as his shoulder was getting tapped again. He sighed and turned to face whoever it was that was poking him this time and his face morphed into a sneer almost immediately.

"Hey.." Said an awkward looking Harry, hands stuffed into his pants–they were definitely muggles ones as Draco couldn't pinpoint the material–and eyes shifting between the ground and Draco.

"Hello." Draco said back, taking a sip from his drink and turning his head back to face the crowd. He couldn't face the bastard. He heard Har- Potter–dammit, Draco–mumble a beautiful curse under his breath.

"I.. Uhm.." Potter tried again and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Spit it out, Potter."

Draco didn't see the slightly pained expression taking over Harry's features. 

"I'm sorry for letting Chris kiss me and for kissing back and.. And just the whole thing I swear I don't know what came over me I'm not a cheater." Potter rambled on quite quickly and Draco barely caught the gist.

"Okay. Anything else?" Draco was clearly still annoyed by the situation and willed himself to believe that it was because Harry could've blown their fake dating scheme.

Harry sighed and shook his head. He turned to leave and go sit with Neville but then a thought crossed his mind. He looked around and saw how most had grown tired to partying and had now dispersed around the room sitting and talking within their friend groups, some were still dancing to the Muggle songs playing from the charmed stereo. 

Draco saw a tan hand extending in front of him and followed it to find its owner being Potter. He quirked up an eyebrow in question.

"Dance with me?" Potter asked, doing a small but extravagant bow to Draco.

The blond snorted at that, knowing full well that bows like that were only to be performed in weddings and the like, but took Potter's hand anyway. "Sure." He said, downing the rest of his drink and transfiguring the glass back into the red napkin it previously was.

Potter grinned that big, stupid grin of his he only wore when he had achieved something he was desperately proud of and took Draco over a few steps away from the corner. They began to dance round and round in the silliest of ways; the alcohol had finally set in and was making Draco loose and Harry was mostly silly and goofy all the time so it worked.

A few songs later, they ended up sitting on the couch with bright expressions on their faces. Draco's annoyment long forgotten and Harry's previous thoughts of other boys long gone as he focused on the now bubbly blond beside him. They had sat extremely close, another pair of drinks in their hands, as they talked in hushed whispers, leaning into each other's ear to talk and covering their mouths with their hands. They couldn't tell but they looked an awful lot like an actual couple, even with the swatting and pretty obvious–though silent–bickering.

It was multiple drinks and hours later when they were left alone on the Slytherin armchair–it was actually a love seat but who was going to tell them that–and had huddled together under a maroon blanket that the silence finally settled on them. Most of everyone had gone to their dorms, or to their partner's dorm, to sleep and they were alone in the common room. Neither made any comment on their position in which Harry was nestled between Draco's arms and legs with his arms around the taller's waist and head on his chest and Draco had an arm spread over Harry's back while his other hand carded through his hair, both pairs of legs jambled together.

Harry moved a little so he was lying with the back of his head to Draco's chest and took his wand out. He spun it between his fingers for a little while, Draco moving his fingers between Harry's hair in time with Harry's twirling, before finally settling it on his hand and then starting to mess around with it in the air. Draco found it intriguing but didn't pay much attention, everyone had their ticks, until, of course, little threads of different coloured magic started coming out of the tip. It was mesmerizing. 

"How do you do that..?" Draco whispered, to which Harry shrugged a little, his eyes never leaving the streaks of red, green, blue, purple, yellow, orange and whatever else coloured magic coming from his wand. Some were slick, others more curved, some even twirled around in the air.

"I have no idea, I just started doing it in 5th year and now.. Yeah." Harry whispered back and they stayed in silence as the magic flowed around them. It was beautiful and calming and neither of them realized when they'd fallen asleep on the Slytherin love seat, limbs intertwined and minds calmer than they've ever been.

~•~•~•~•~

The morning after, they were still basking in each other's warmth when a thud woke them up.

Harry was instantly sitting up, wand at the ready but upon only seeing Hermione there he sighed in relief and closed his eyes, falling back into the previous warmth. He heard the thumping sound he had fallen asleep to rapidly increasing and turned his gaze up, coming mere centimeters away from the face of one Draco Malfoy. His eyes went wide from shock and he pulled back so fast that he ended up falling off Draco's lap and landing on the ground with a thud.

Draco took a moment to understand what just happened and seeing Weasley's horror as the ginger sat on the floor– _ah, that's what woke us up, then_ –and Granger's concern, he ended up bubbling up with laughter. Real laughter, the kind of laughter none of them had ever heard from him before but it was honest and heartfelt and whatever pain Harry had in his body disappeared as pure affection took over him from the sight in front of him. Draco's eyes had crinkled at the corners and his pearly white teeth showing through. He was practically glowing and the early morning sun was helping in that glow so much.

"Get off the floor, Potter." Draco chuckled and got up himself, stealing the blanket from a still-on-the-floor Harry. The raven looked on in slight confusion as a still sleepy looking Draco wrapped the blanket around himself. "I'm going to bed as I'm sure that it's more comfortable that the floor could ever be." The blond said and sauntered off to their shared dorm.

Harry followed the retreating form with his eyes until it disappeared and it was then that he fell right back on the floor, throwing his arms over his face and promptly grinning and blushing like a proper idiot.

Hermione smiled fondly at her friend and Ron slowly realized that Harry had it bad. One look shared between Hermione and Ron and they both knew that Harry was better off figuring it out himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long it took for me to post this chapter it was just this week was so hectic! I'll make sure to go back to posting every other day again


End file.
